1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition control device and a composition control method which are configured to perform a control for obtaining a desired composition in image contents, for example, using image data as a target. Further, the present invention relates to a program for execution of sequences demanded for the composition control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has proposed a configuration of a composition control disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-100300. Here, a subject which is present in an image of image data captured by an imaging device is detected, and then, an optimal composition is determined according to the number of detected subjects, the relationship between the face directions detected for all the detected subjects, and so on. Then, composition framing is performed by a pan and tilt control of a camera platform on which the imaging device is mounted, and a zoom control of an optical system of the imaging device, and the like, so that image content of the captured image data corresponds to the determined optimal composition.